


Poke a Dots & Bows

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why John likes a pair of Sherlock's shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke a Dots & Bows

 

John liked the shoes for a lot of reasons. They had bows and poke a dots, two of his favorite things; they had stiletto heels, something else he loved; they looked good when Sherlock strutted across the floor, or when he was standing still, hand on his hip, giving John that “come over here and fuck me look” and they looked exceptionally good when Sherlock’s feet were in the air because John answered that look by throwing Sherlock down on the bed and proceeded to do what he was told.


End file.
